


Unique

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Twins, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati collects unique things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "One of a Kind" and fanfic100 prompt "Purple"

Parvati placed a small, perfect, purple shell on the shelf above her dorm bed. The shelf already contained a smooth rock with a natural hole in it, a pink quartz and copper wire ring she made at summer camp on year, a picture of her on a tree swing when she was five, a piece of her cast from falling out of the same tree when she was six, a piece of green glass perfectly worn down by the ocean, an old stuffed bear who was missing an eye and had some blue spots on it from who knows what, a dried rosebud, and a hand-woven friendship bracelet.

All of them belonged to Parvati, and only her. And all of them were unique. They were the only things she had that were one of a kind.


End file.
